vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Magneto (Marvel Comics)
Summary Magneto is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He has most often been the primary villain of the X-Men comics, as well as the TV shows and the films; although in the comics, he has been an ally and even member of the X-Men at times. The character first appears in X-Men #1 (September 1963) and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby. A powerful mutant with the ability to generate and control magnetic fields, Magneto desired mutants to eventually dominate the human race as he viewed humans as an outdated species that no longer deserves its continual domination over the world. However, writers have since fleshed out his character and origin, revealing him to be a Jewish Holocaust survivor whose actions are driven by the purpose of protecting the mutant race from suffering a similar fate. His role in comics has varied from supervillain to antihero to superhero. His character's early history has been compared with the civil rights leader Malcolm X and Jewish Defense League founder Meir Kahane. Magneto rejects the pacifist attitude of Professor X and pushes for a more aggressive approach to achieving civil rights. In 2009, IGN ranked Magneto as the greatest comic book villain of all time. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Magneto, Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Max Eisenhardt Origin: Marvel Comics, X-Men #1 Gender: Male Age: 82-83 years old Classification: Human Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electromagnetism Manipulation (Magnetism Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, can perceive phenomena across the electromagnetic spectrum), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation (Can create earthquakes and volcanoes), Technological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze an area to near absolute Zero, by creating a magnetic vortex), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Could reverse gravity), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the iron in blood, causing bodies to freeze and denying access to certain abilities), Can create wormholes, Invisibility (by bending light around him), Can amplify his physical abilities, Limited Telepathy, Resistance to Telepathy (Was able to battles with Xavier's telepathy on will alone), Mind Manipulation and Life-Force Absorption (Unaffected by Rogue's powers) Attack Potency: Planet level (Stopped and reversed a giant planet busting bullet, has control of the entire planet's electromagnetic field) Speed: Lightspeed reaction speed (Can deflect photons and light. Able to catch Northstar, who can run at Relativistic+ speeds at most). Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. Class T with magnetic telekinesis (He was able to lift an entire mountain with his magnetism due to it containing iron ore) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Unknown physically (Survived getting thrown into a building and took a punch from Colossus that would have torn another man's head off), Planet level with his shield Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Planetary with abilities, Multiple light-years via Meditation. Standard Equipment: His armor, including (in some incarnations) his helmet which helps block telepathic attacks and can be used Intelligence: Extraordinary genius, capable of creating advanced technology and a master geneticist, has built space stations, robots, advanced weaponry, genetically engineered super-powered creatures, and many other things, he is also a master combat strategist and tactician capable of ruling his own nation. Weaknesses: Manipulating energies instead of magnetism can take a toll on his body, When severely injured, his body is unable to withstand the strain of manipulating great amounts of magnetic forces. Note: There are many versions of Magneto, this profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version. Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Respect Thread. Others Notable Victories: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara's Profile (Six Paths Sage Madara (With Shinju absorbed, dual Rinnegan and Rinne-Sharingan) was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Humans Category:Metal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Lightning Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Matter Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Hax Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users